moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brackwater Rebellion
For fourteen years a civil revolt rocked the sandy shores of Taswick Isle. Seven of the isle's nineteen provinces revolted against Seacliff Castle and the autocratic government it represented. The rebellious settlements pledged soldiers and supples to eachother in an agreement that would come to be known as the Brackwater Pact, while the territories loyal to Seacliff Castle would unite to form the Noble Seacliff Alliance, an order dedicated to the preservation of the Lordship of Taswick. The Noble Seacliff Alliance Soon after the first settlement rebelled, Daren Sleght (Lord of Seacliff) demanded a pledge of loyalty from all provinces located on the small isle. The settlement would be obliterated, he threatened, if he did not receive a written decree of loyalty. While this fearful approach worked on some cities, it only inspired others to rebel. After the dust had settled, it was clear that only a mere nine territories would remain loyal. Daren Sleght soon passed parliament that united them in a military alliance, and outlawed all rebel controlled settlements. The Brackwater Pact The settlements that rebelled began to realise they could not defend against the endless armies of Seacliff Castle; alone. A series of treaties and bargains inspired the Brackwater Pact, a massive agreement that combined the military might of all the settlements and economically binded their finances. In three short years all seven of the rebel provinces had agreed to the pact, and soon began reaping the benefits. Towards the end of the rebellion, however, it became obvious that not all settlements reaped equal benefits. Large cities with even larger economies were forced to pay for and maintain miltias and other military organisations for poor towns and villages, which virtually bankrupted the cities. Eventually the pact dissolved. Traces of Rebellion The early 300's K.C. proved to be a trying time for the people of Taswick Isle. Seacliff Castle had just gotten out of the Terrible Era, and was recovering from an economic recession the likes of which it had never seen. The death of Sigimund Vonshiles in 299 K.C. caused immense political unrest, as nearly everyone on Taswick Isle trusted him as a leader and as the lord of Seacliff Castle. Rugus Brockfist, the new lord of Seacliff, was able to subdue this unrest through political reforms and by embracing the idea of the Council of Seacliff, an idea that many on Taswick Isle embraced. But with his death in 312 K.C., disorder began to brew again. For six years the disorder was brewing secretly amongst the many provinces of Taswick Isle, but the people were too scared to to do anything about it. But in 318 K.C., that changed; Daren Sleght opened up trade with the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, an act that propelled the people into open protest. Before the year was over, two claims on Daren's life were made and ten provinces had rebelled. First Battle One of the first provinces to rebel, Ponteridge Hold became a staging point for rebel forces early in the civil war. Draudus Fendrel, the renowned knight of Wildebeach and loyalist of Seacliff Castle, lead a group three-thousand men to quickly seize the massive keep. Ignatious Torchwood, hearing of this plan, sealed off the bridge and fortified its endless chambers, ready to lead a counter assault. Draudas arrived nine days later, easily identifiable on the field by his silver armor. Whilst waiting beneath the bridge to counter attack the siege attempt, the men of Ponteridge Hold felt the thick stone bridge palpitate. The invaders' trebuchets pounded the bridge's thick frame, weakening the bonding. Draudal's force broke through the bridgegate, assaulting the gatesmen and obliterating any resistance. Draudus Fendrel and Ignatious Torchwood squared off in the keep's armory, the fight ending with Torchwood's defeat and imprisonment. Once Ponteridge Hold was in full command of the loyalists, they had full access to the rebel's lands and were free to invade the southern lands. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Wars